


behind the scene

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: behind a great love story, there would be a great man with a greater suffering





	behind the scene

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but I guess I'm getting better with these stuffs."

"Of course you are. Aren't my Changdol the best in this world."

"Hyung, that's embarrassing. Watch your hands, our managers are here."

Finally, the two men who had to pretend like they didn't hear or see basically anything during the whole journey heard their presence were acknowledged by their charge.

"Oh, don't mind us, Changmin. As if this is any different than before," he said while looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Wait, are you guys eavesdropping on our conversation just now?" Changmin squinted his eyes at both of them with, his right hand was still being held by Yunho.

"What is there to eavesdrop, everything is practically being laid bare there for us to hear," this time it was his colleague who was at the shotgun seat, took his chance to tease the lovebirds at backseat.

Changmin squeaked at the managers' brutal remark. Yunho laughed at the direct jab, unbothered to deny or defend himself at their words.

"Hyung, stop laughing. Didn't you hear what they just say?" He slapped Yunho's arm with his left hand while trying to pull his other hand from Yunho.

"It's not like it's a lie, Changmin. They couldn't possibly turned off their hearings right?" Instead of letting go Changmin's hand, he held it even tighter while trying to take hold of the free hand that made contact with his harm. Now with both of the hands in his grasps, he pulled the entire being close to him.

"Hyung, let go. People will see," he whined while struggling to free his hands.

"Who's gonna see us? I believe no one could peak from outside, and our managers are so respectable, they will give us the privacy needed."

He grinned while bringing the hands close to his lips, smoothly kissing the knuckles. The managers in question merely smirked, far too used with their antics.

"Rein it in a little bit, lover boy. We need both of you to look decent enough to make public appearance," he said while slowing down the car at a corner, nearing KBS building.

 

**_At Happy Together recording set_ **

"He is the last flame of my life."

Both of them gawked in horror from behind the camera, looking at Changmin in disbelief. Despite his words about preferring a more calm person as ideal type, they felt like the ground shook beneath their feets.

"Hyung, did I hear that correctly?" He asked the man beside him, without tearing his gaze from the man who just dropped the bomb unabashedly.

The man right now was practically glued to his leader openly in front of the cameras, laughing while hiding his face at behind the said leader, who was also laughed as response to those words.

"Yeah, I think I might start hearing things after years being exposed to fans' shriek," after almost a minute of silence, the man beside him finally responded.

They were frozen at the spot, while everyone on the set looked like they had been graced by gods themselves. Listening to the words being repeated by the MC, was like a slap bringing them back to reality.

"As expected of TVXQ, they are very respectful of others. They're as handsome as ever even after the army," the scriptwriter a few steps away from him gushed to the director.

"They are legend for a reason," the director said with approving nod.

Despite the praise, he felt like his whole stance couldn't relax. His eyes burned everytime he saw Changmin openly groped Yunho in front of camera, MCs and guest had their fun conversing with the duo. When they were referred as MarriedShinki, he nervously glanced at others' reaction. Almost everyone showed fond reaction or maybe even envy from of the married ladies.

"If only my husband were as handsome or affectionate as them."

"I know right, those two have known each other since forever but still look at the other's face when talking. I've been married only for five years but the man at home makes my blood boil almost everyday."

"Now that you said it, I noticed that too. Aren't they doing better than most couple?" she sighed in adoration at the stars who were still being teased by Park Myungsoo.

"Judging from the stares alone, I'd believe instantly if someone said they're in love with each other."

Even a blind man would knowif they kept glancing at each other like that.

It felt like the studio was blazing with heat even worse that desert as cold sweat trickled down in his back. As much as he had been happy that both of them finally admitted their love for each other and spared those around them from unresolved sexual tension, he had been on the edge everytime they made appearance in public these days.

With his eagle vision, his could feel heart palpitations for the nth time today when he saw Changmin tenderly kneaded Yunho's shoulder after teasing him.

'How much would insurance cover if I get a heart attack at work?'

 

**_Inside green room, KBS_ **

"Are you trying to get me fired?" He asked them before shoving drinks into their hands.

"I thought we did fine just now," Yunho looked at him with his head tilted in confusion.

"You didn't do anything. That's what you did. And Changmin, 'the last flame of my life', seriously?" He felt even more agitated than ever. He couldn't imagine how would the higher up react if this made the news.

"Didn't you see what happened, hyung? He was offering for her daughter's hand in marriage to Yunho," Changmin said with a sulking tone, brows furrowed.

He stared at Changmin in utter disbelief as the maknae uttered the words. "You must be kidding me," he whispered to anyone who cared to listen.

Those words incited an entirely different reaction from Yunho.

"Aww, Changminnie. Don't worry, you are always my first and only choice no matter what." The man tried to hug Changmin but was pushed away in a second.

"Don't lie, hyung. You hesitated just now, didn't you?" Now his accusing glance was directed straight at Yunho.

"What? No, I did not. I was just startled, Changmin-ah," he defended himself quickly. Changmin left the room without before Yunho could even finish his sentence.

"Changdollie? Shim Changmin !"

"Dang, hyung, please bring my bag later, thanks," he said it in a rush while exiting the room to chase after his sullen lover.

'What in hell happened just now?'

 

_**Inside green room, TVN** _

"Yunho, wipe your drool," he said without looking up from his phone.

"What - what drool! I didn't," he sputtered with reddening face.

"You've been staring at Changmin ever since he put that on. Stop that."

"Hyung!"

This time it was Changmin who looked at him with reddening face.

"Hey, you can't blame me, hyung. Changdol looks so adorable with that uniform."

Shameless for sure was an enviable skill. Yunho ogled the younger one across the room openly this time.

"What do you mean with 'adorable'?! I feel like an old man stealing a student's outfit," he said with an exaggerated comical expression.

"No, you're not. You look so cool, Changmin-ah."

"Can you guys be a little discreet with the stare. I don't want my artiste to be charged with public indecency."

Finally he looked up and stared at both of them with bored face. The car ride had been insufferable and now he worried that those uniforms would not make it before the recording even started. He knew the stylists shared the same worries as him.

"That doesn't make any sense. You're distressing over something that wouldn't happen, hyung." Changmin rolled his eyes before walking away to the corner of the room, targeting the fridge and scanned the drinks inside it before grabbing one.

"Yeah, I mean, we are very respon--" his jaw dropped when he turned to face Changmin, whose head thrown backwards while he drank from a carton of milk and there was a little dribble from the corner of his mouth before he wiped it with the back of his hand.

 _Stunned_ was an understatement.

Changmin was oblivious to what had happened and continued to rummage the fridge for some snacks while humming happily.

"Don't do that on TV. I have family to feed."

 

_**Knowing Brothers recording set** _

He smiled in relief. Over half of the shooting had passed smoothly. Nothing unexpected had happened and albeit a too casual touch here and there, those could still pass unsuspecting eyes without any problem.

"Guess we could finally sit back in relief this time."

"I think so, there's not much left from the segment so what could possibly happen," he grinned widely.

"I can't believe we're only a few metres from TVXQ! We have made it as fans," a short haired girl half whispered to a girl beside her.

"I am one happy Cassiopeia. This is the best moment in my life," the girl with pony tail replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Yunho oppa looks so handsome with that suit on. He looks like he just stepped out from a magazine spread!"

"We're so lucky today. Look at Changmin oppa, those coat looks cute on him."

He could hear the young staffs gushing over the idols. He smiled proudly at that.

"Oh? We're going to play that game today right? Do you think Yunho oppa will carry Changmin oppa like usual?"

"Maybe? But I hope we can see Changmin oppa piggyback Yunho oppa! I would die happy if that happens."

"I agree, I mean Yunho oppa had carried him in other shows before, shouldn't they change this time?"

"When are they going to film that part? I'm so excited that I could burst right now!"

Judging from their age and conversation, he could guess that both of them were longtime fans. He was smiling to himself when he received a call from the office, he stepped outside to answer the room with a frown.

Barely 10 minutes and when he came back, he could see the two girls from before was hugging each other tightly. They were muffling their mouth but he could still hear their squeals, the director was glaring at the girls but both of them had long gone to notice him.

Following the girls line of sight, he now understands what made them acted that way. Changmin was helping Yunho to remove his coat as he prepared to carry him.

Yunho was given a cartoonish mask to cover his eyes and the moment before his eyes were covered, he had exchanged a suggestive glance secretly with Changmin.

He hoped that glance had gone unnoticed by the girls and it would be edited out, as although he was far enough from them he could feel the heat from that split second interaction. Yunho bent down before having Changmin jumped onto his back and he swore both of the girls could pass out at this moment.

"Did you see that, they stared at each other before he put on the mask!"

That was it - he must had done a heinous crime in his past life.

"Oh my god, I hope the camera captured that."

"I hope Yunho oppa would look at me like that."

"I want to exchange place with Changmin oppa right now. He must had saved a nation in his past life to be carried this often by Yunho oppa."

His smile started to feel stiff once again. He might not have known them for a decade however he had spent enough time with them to recognise the look on Changmin's face. To outsider, he might look mischievous and playful but in reality, he had seen those look countless time when those two were courting each other in front of other people few years back.

The time felt like it was moving at turtle speed when he wished he could put those bell under Yunho's hand. The casts were dragging the time and Changmin who played along with them basically had his own fun teasing Yunho.

He knew things were going too smoothly earlier.

 

_**A hallway inside the building, TVN** _

"Ding!"

Both of them were almost jumping into the elevator. One of the most senior stylists gave a knowing look.

"Just drop us at my place," Changmin said while punching the floor button almost aggressively.

"Changmin-ah, you guys have early schedule tomorrow."

"I know hyung. Isn't it easier to commute from one place instead of two? You can send only one car to pick us up."

He should have known better but when he saw Yunho gave him the reassuring smile, the words came out before he even knew it.

"Be presentable and please be ready on time."

"No problem, you can count on us," came the blinding reply from Yunho.

The next morning, not only both of his beloved idols were late by 30 minutes, they were also _barely_ in presentable condition.

'I... should've known better.'

"Hyung, it's totally my fault. Don't be mad at Changmin." He did not even had a chance to say a word before he was presented with the world most convincing 'puppy eyes' apology.

"No, hyung. It was me - I was the one who turned off all the alarm !" He wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be an apology or a statement, but when he saw Changmin's sheepish smile he decided it was probably the former.

"You're lucky since I think you're loveable. Just get in the car now please."

He should be a wiser man next time- but he was also a mere mortal.


End file.
